I Do
by Selena Shepard
Summary: The much awaited day has come for the engaged Alixon Cousland and Leliana. A few fears and much giddiness culminates into the best day of their lives. Sequel to Will You. FemCousland/Leliana.


AN: For those of you that have read "Will You?" this is a follow up of that story. This'll be a two-parter, so expect the next chapter sometime soon. Hopefully. For now, enjoy!

###

The thin sleeves hung loosely about her upper arms, crisscrossing at her chest where the white material gently flowed down to her torso, accentuating her waist. The gown grasped at her hips and thighs before opening slightly just above the knee, making a funnel shape that feel to the floor, seemingly floating. She felt like that. Like she was floating. Flying. She felt all this was a dream that she did not want to wake up from. And if she did, she hoped Alixon would be by her side.

Leliana stared at her reflection, auburn hair grazing her shoulders. Admittedly, she always had a fondness for long hair, though it proved to be a hassle on the battleground. Now that Fereldan was rebuilding, that she could finally enjoy life with no pain, she let herself become a little carefree. After all, her lover seemed to enjoy her almost childish nature.

A knock resounded in the room before the door of the bedroom was opened.

"Oh! Leli, you look beautiful!"

The thick accent made Leliana's smile grow even greater as she turned to meet her friend. "Thank you, Josie. I cannot believe this day is even happening."

"It will be a day to remember, for sure. Everything is ready. All the guests have arrived and everything is set. All that is missing now are the brides."

Leliana giggled. "Brides... Maker, I just cannot believe this happening. Alixon is just... She's so..."

"Amazing? Wonderful? An educated gentleman?" Josephine supplied to the speechless bard with a smirk.

"All that and more. To be joined before the Maker, forever. I am surprised I have not yet fainted."

The Antivan laughed, a hand flying to her lips. "I hope you don't. You would scare Alixon more than she already is."

Leliana's brown furrowed, her smile fading. "She's scared?"

"I just came from seeing her. She jumped when I entered and seemed to be hanging by a thread, as the saying goes." Before Leliana's mind took off on all sorts of thoughts, Josephine raised her hands to stop her. "She's just like you. Nervous not because you're getting married, but because she can't believe the day actually arrived. You know this, Leliana. Alixon loves you very dearly; she isn't backing out anytime soon."

The smile returned, and with it, the uncontrollable giddiness that thrummed throughout her entire being. Alixon had proposed three months ago, leaving Leliana stunned and amazed. Since then, preparations for the wedding had been made. Where it would be, when it would be, who would go, what food would be served, what outfits would the brides wear, plan B's should something happen. Leliana had to admit it seemed all like a blur now, like that happened in the span of a day and not three months.

"-few hours left for the... Are you listening, Leliana?"

The woman in question shook her head, shaking herself out of her reverie. She smiled apologetically to her friend.

"Sorry, Josie. My mind wandered. What is it that you were saying?"

####

She tugged the collar once more, fixing it properly before deciding it wasn't right and adjusting it again. A laugh came from behind her and she narrowed her eyes at Alistair through the tall mirror in front of her.

"So when are you going to let that collar go? I thought Lady Josephine had fixed it already."

Alixon turned, her shoulders slumped. "Alistair, can you not see what today is?! It's just so... Maker..."

"It's so Maker?" The now Fereldan king joked.

"Oh, har-dee-ha. You may be the king but don't think I can't beat your arse in a spar. Which I could use right now."

"You'll be fine! I don't know what has you so stressed. If I were you, I'd be ecstatic. You're getting married! Smile a bit!"

Alixon sighed. She wasn't having any second doubts, quite the contrary. She was beyond happy. The warrior just couldn't believe it, almost didn't want to. She was scared she'd wake up and find herself lying on her bedroll, the threat of the Archdemon still about. She feared that, if she woke up, she would have to face her darkest nightmares once again.

The nightmares hadn't stopped. The Archdemon was gone, of course. Her very own blade cut through the flesh and bone of the beast, leaving her gasping for air as she was knocked back atop Fort Drakon. The nightmares were product of that time, though. Dreaming of gaping jaws consuming her friends and lover, their blood spattering onto her armor as the snapping of bones deafened Alixon. Or the time she dreamed of Marjolaine and how she had taken Leliana away from her grasp, only to slowly slit the redhead's throat, making Alixon watch as the crimson danced down onto the ground. And of course, the occasional darkspawn clawing her dreams.

Leliana had been her rock since the beginning. Since before they confessed each other's feelings that night at camp. Leliana would jump to her rescue in the middle of the night, springing from her bedroll to Alixon's and holding her tightly as tears streamed down pale cheeks. Not much had changed since the Blight ended, and Alixon feared Leliana would grow tired of her.

"Hey, Alixon?" Alistair spoke.

"Yeah?"

The king's hand fell on her shoulders. "She loves you, you know. I bet you two will be the happiest couple ever."

Alistair's smile was sincere, like always. He may be an oddball sometimes, Alixon thought, but he was a good friend when it came down to it. She smiled back, taking a deep breath.

"Now, let's get you married."


End file.
